Me enamoré de la madrina de mi hijo
by BrendaLovesBook
Summary: Remus tiene un gran problema, y es que según el ministerio, él no puede criar a Teddy ya que por su condición de hombre lobo, él representa un peligro latente para el pequeño. ¿Su única opción? Casarse. ¿La elegida? Hermione. ¿Que pasaría si sus sentimientos empezaran a cambiar y un amor de verdad se empezara a formar? Apesto con las sinopsis, pero denle una oportunidad :)
1. Recuerdos

— Hola Honney— saludaron Sirius y Remus al unísono, sentándose uno a cada lado de Hermione.

— Hola Canuto, Lunático— les sonrió ella.

Los tres se habían hecho muy cercanos en ese verano, en el del quinto año de la muchacha, al ser los únicos habitantes fijos del número 12 de Grimauld Place, claro que los Weasley pasaban allí bastante tiempo, pero no tanto como los tres antes mencionados, quienes se habían establecido allí.

— ¿Qué haces Hon? — preguntó Remus, mirando con curiosidad el libro que la castaña sostenía en sus manos.

— Aburrirme— respondió resoplando, soltando el libro y apoyando su espalda del sofá— No hay nada que hacer— se quejó, cruzándose de brazos, como niña chiquita.

— Dínoslo a nosotros— le respondió Sirius, algo divertido por la actitud de la joven— Dumby no me deja salir y Lunático sigue mal por la última luna llena.

Los ojos de Hermione se tiñeron de preocupación y viajaron rápidamente hacia Remus, recorriendo detenidamente el cuerpo de éste con la mirada, en busca de alguna herida que ella pudiese curar.

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista Honney? — preguntó Remus, mirándola burlón, con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja enarcada, y es que con ellos dos, Remus olvidaba los complejos.

— Cierra la boca Lunático— respondió, algo sonrojada— solo me preocupo por ti.

— Esto me recuerda al viaje del tren de cuarto año— contó Canuto, con una sonrisa burlona— algunas de las integrantes del club de fans de Lunático, las "Moony fans" lo habían acorralado en el baño y el pobre estaba completamente aterrado, imagínate esto: veinte chicas…

— Fueron más de veinte— refunfuñó Remus.

— Está bien treinta— concedió Sirius.

— Creí que su club de fans era de más de ciento cincuenta chicas— interrumpió Hermione.

— El club de fans de los merodeadores eran más de ciento cincuenta, sí. Pero cada una de las integrantes tenía una debilidad, por así decirlo, así que se formaron los clubs de fans personales de cada uno, el de Cornamenta era de unas cuarenta chicas y no eran más porque todos sabían que él estaba colado por la pelirroja. El mío y el de Lunático eran de unas sesenta chicas cada uno, éramos almas libres, sin nadie que nos atara, así que éramos un poco más solicitados que James.

Hermione asintió, conforme con la explicación y Sirius siguió con su historia:

— Entonces, treinta chicas con algunos botones de la blusa desabrochados y la falda algo subida, deseosas por pasar un buen rato contigo, el sueño de cualquiera, ¿verdad?

— No— negó Hermione, divertida y Sirius le sonrió.

— Está bien, déjame modificar eso: el sueño de cualquier chico, ¿mejor ahora? — Hermione asintió con una sonrisa—. Perfecto, bueno, y allí estaba Remus, rodeado de chicas que aunque no eran la viva imagen de Afrodita, no eran para ser despreciadas. ¿El problema? Estaban locas, según Remus, al principio fue genial salir del baño y encontrarse con treinta chicas que estaban dispuestas a hacer cola para estar un rato con él.

›› Pero el problema vino cuando a Lunático se le ocurrió preguntar quién sería la primera, simplemente todo estalló en caos, todas gritaban y se peleaban por ser las primeras, digo, se peleaban literalmente, con varita o de forma muggle, muchas terminaron en enfermería.

›› Pero lo peor vino cuando Minnie se enteró. Después de la selección, algunas de las chicas que participaron en la pelea, ya sabes, las menos lastimadas y Remus fueron llamados al despacho de McGonagall, James y yo lo seguimos con la capa de invisibilidad, Minnie le preguntó a él qué había pasado, y Lunático le contó una versión un poco alterada de la realidad.

›› Le dijo que esas locas- sus palabras literales- lo habían interceptado fuera del baño y le habían preguntado a quién quería más y como él se quedó callado, cada una empezó a gritar que era obvio que ella era su preferida y que él no lo decía porque no quería lastimar al resto, y que era muy lindo y considerado. Entonces, se empezaron a pelear para ver quién era la mejor Moony-fan. Minnie siempre sintió una debilidad por nosotros, pero sobre todo por Lunático, y no dudó en creerle. Castigó a todas esas chicas a dos meses de limpiar la biblioteca y la sala de trofeos cada viernes por la tarde sin magia.

›› Pero uno creería que ellas se defenderían, ¿no? Pues no, basto con una mirada suplicante, una sonrisa merodeadora y un simple guiño por parte de Remus para que todas aceptaran la culpa y el castigo con una sonrisa en la cara. Ese día me sentí orgulloso de ti, Lunático— añadió Sirius mirando a Remus sonriente.

— Pues no fue tan fácil, Canuto— contradijo Remus— tuve que pagarles el favor a cada una de ellas. Aunque no me quejo— añadió, causando que Sirius estallara en carcajadas.

Remus le sonrió divertido antes de centrarse en Hermione, que los miraba con una sonrisa entre el reproche y la diversión.

El hombre le sonrió antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y empezar a narrarle una divertida historia sobre el origen del club de fans de cada uno de ellos.

Hermione escuchaba fascinada los relatos de aquellos dos merodeadores, le encantaba estar con ellos y oír sus historias, amaba observar ese brillo de nostalgia que los ojos de ambos adquirían al pensar en el pasado. Ellos dos eran los mejores estrategas de la orden del fénix y se lo tomaban con mucha madurez y seriedad. Pero cuando estaban con Hermione; Remus y Sirius dejaban de lado los problemas, la guerra y la madurez y regresaban a ser aquellos bromistas galanes de Hogwarts.

Honney, como la llamaban ellos, era una de las pocas personas de su generación, por no decir la única, que había conocido verdaderamente al ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y al ex convicto.

Ella era una de las pocas que había podido ganarse la confianza de Sirius Orión Canuto Black y Remus John Lunático Lupin, y había descubierto a dos excelentes personas, a dos excelentes amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no se cansaba de maldecirse a sí mismo, por su idiotez, por ser lo bastante ingenuo para creer que habían capturado a Sirius, había conducido a sus amigos a una trampa mortal de la que no estaba seguro si saldrían con vida.

El alivio que sintió cuando vio aparecer a Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody y Kingsley no se podía explicar con palabras, y cuando Dumbledore apareció, quiso reír de alivio. Todos estarían bien ahora.

Solo una pareja seguía luchando; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja- un aturdidor, desmaius- de Bellatrix y se reía ella.

Neville estaba a su lado, no sabía dónde estaban Hermione, Ron, Luna o Ginny, pero por ahora no importaba, sólo importaba el rayo color rojo que alcanzó a Sirius en el pecho y lo mandó volando hacia el velo detrás de él.

Su grito se mezcló con el de otras dos personas, un hombre- _Lupin_, pensó- y una mujer.

Todo pasó en unos segundos, Harry vio un borrón castaño correr hacia Sirius desde la derecha y lanzarse hacia él cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros, desviando su trayectoria hacia el lado derecho de la sala y aterrizando sobre él estrepitosamente. La salvadora de su padrino se puso de rodillas frente a Sirius, dándole la espalda a Harry, pero él no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber quién era, reconocería a Hermione donde fuera.

Su amiga empezó a agitar al hombre tirado frente a ella y a gritar su nombre con una desesperación tan fuerte, que Harry sintió su corazón romperse, odiaba que aquella a la que amaba como una hermana, sufriera de ese modo.

Un haz de luz alcanzó a Hermione y la hizo retorcerse en el suelo y gritar en agonía, Harry no tuvo muchas dificultades en reconocer el hechizo, era el mismo que le habían lanzado a Neville hacía algunos minutos. Era la maldición Cruciatus.

El muchacho vio rojo y se lanzó en persecución de Bellatrix que rió como psicópata y escapó saltando como si fueran colegiales muggles jugando a las atrapadas.

Sabía que su amiga estaría bien, la mayoría de mortífagos habían huido y los demás habían sido capturados por los miembros de La Orden

Escuchó a Remus correr hacia Hermione pero no se volvió, él mataría a Bellatrix aquella noche, ella iba a pagar caro por haberse metido con dos de las personas que más le importaban a Harry. Iba a pagar muy caro.

Lástima que no lo lograría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione sintió el dolor desaparecer y trató de controlar las lágrimas que había soltado fruto del dolor. Sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado y culpable de Remus.

— Lunático— gimoteó, abrazándose a él, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del hombre, que la envolvió protectoramente.

— Shh, tranquila, todo está bien— cantó él, dibujando círculos en su espalda que la ayudaron a tranquilizarse— todo estará bien— repitió.

— Si…Sirius— tartamudeó la joven, tragándose un sollozo.

Remus extendió su varita hacia el cuerpo desmayado de Sirius y susurró:

— Enervate.

Sirius se quejó y parpadeó un par de veces antes de centrar su mirada en ellos y preguntar qué pasó.

Remus le contó todo, su brazo nunca dejando los hombros de Hermione, sus dedos aun trazando círculos en su espalda que la relajaban y confortaban.

— Me salvaste— murmuró Sirius, interrumpiendo a Remus antes de llegar a la parte del Cruciatus. Estaba mirando a Hermione confundido—. Saliste de tu zona segura y te expusiste al peligro… para salvarme.

— Eres mi amigo, Canuto, hago lo que sea por mis amigos— respondió Hermione, sonriéndole al animago desde los brazos de Remus.

— Gracias Honney— le sonrió Sirius, acariciando la mejilla de la joven, que le sonrió—. Pero no te hizo daño, ¿verdad? La loca de mi prima no te lastimó, ¿verdad?

— Fue mi culpa— murmuró Remus, su mirada cargada de angustia y arrepentimiento—. Cuando vi que el hechizo te dio. Entré en shock. No reaccioné a tiempo para desarmar a Bellatrix antes de que le lanzara un… un Crucio a Mione.

Hermione tomó la mano de Remus y le sonrió, él no había tenido la culpa.

Sirius gruñó y arrancó a Hermione de los brazos de Remus para envolverla él mismo en un abrazo que Hermione correspondió.

Se quedaron allí hasta que Dumbledore apareció sujetando a Harry por el hombro. Los ojos del joven mago se iluminaron cuando vio a Sirius despierto y a Hermione sin heridas visibles y Hermione no dudó en correr hacia él, lanzarse a sus brazos y empezar a regañarlo por haber perseguido él solo a Bellatrix. La muchacha se horrorizó cuando oyó que Voldemort también había aparecido y empezó a bombardear a su amigo con preguntas. Harry sonrió, su amiga estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban los cuatro: Harry, Ron, Remus y Hermione sentados en la cocina de Grimauld Place; los tres adolescentes estaban inclinados hacia adelante, deseosos de escuchar noticias actuales del mundo mágico, no habían estado muy actualizados desde que huyeron de la boda de Bill, escaparon de un par de mortífagos en una cafetería y llegaron a la mansión Black.

Remus les estaba ofreciendo unírseles en la misión encargada por Dumbledore como una escolta cuando Hermione preguntó:

— Pero, ¿y Tonks?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el hombre.

— Bueno… ¡están casados! ¿Qué opina ella de que colabores con nosotros?

— Tonks no correrá ningún peligro, se quedará en casa de sus padres.

Harry notaba algo raro en la frialdad de Remus, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Hermione se le adelantó:

— ¿Está todo bien, Remus? ¿Entre tú y…?

— Está todo muy bien, gracias — repuso Lupin, cortante.

Hermione enarcó las cejas en dirección al hombre lobo en un gesto de ‹‹dímelo ya›› y una vez más, Harry se sorprendió ante la gran confianza que se había formado entre su mejor amiga y el hombre que una vez fue su profesor.

Harry dirigió su atención a Lupin justo a tiempo para ver el fin de la guerra de miradas que se mantenía entre él y Hermione y luego, como si el hombre estuviera obligado a reconocer algo desagradable, dijo:

— Tonks va a tener un hijo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! —exclamó Ron con entusiasmo.

— Enhorabuena —dijo Harry.

Hermione no habló pero Harry vio que, una vez más, a sus ojos llegaba la comprensión.

Lupin compuso una sonrisa forzada que más bien parecía una mueca, y añadió:

— Entonces… ¿aceptan mi oferta? ¿Iremos los cuatro juntos? Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore lo habría aprobado; a fin de cuentas, me nombró su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y se los advierto que creo que nos enfrentamos a una magia con la que muchos de nosotros jamás nos hemos topado ni llegado a imaginar.

Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas.

— A ver si lo he entendido bien —recapituló Harry—: ¿quiere dejar a Tonks con sus padres y venir con nosotros?

— Allí no corre ningún peligro; sus padres cuidarán de ella —afirmó Lupin con una determinación rayana en la indiferencia—. Estoy seguro de que a James le habría gustado que me quedara contigo, Harry.

— Pues yo no —replicó el muchacho—. Yo estoy seguro de que a mi padre le habría gustado saber por qué no se queda con su hijo.

Lupin palideció, y la temperatura de la cocina pareció descender unos diez grados. Ron miraba alternativamente a Harry y Remus, mientras que Hermione permanecía indiferente,

— Veo que no lo entiendes —dijo Lupin por fin.

— Pues explíquemelo.

Lupin tragó saliva y alegó:

— Cometí un grave error al casarme con Tonks. Lo hice contra lo que me aconsejaba mi instinto, y desde entonces me he arrepentido mucho.

— Ya —dijo Harry—. Y por eso va a dejarlos colgados a ella y al niño y va a acompañarnos a nosotros, ¿no?

Lupin se levantó de un brinco, derribando la silla en que estaba sentado, y miró a Ron y a Harry con tanta fiereza que Harry vio, por primera vez, la sombra del lobo que se ocultaba tras aquel rostro humano.

— ¿No entiendes lo que les he hecho a mi esposa y a ese futuro hijo? ¡Nunca debí casarme con ella! ¡La he convertido en una marginada! —Y le dio una patada a la silla que había derribado—. ¡Tú sólo me has visto rodeado de miembros de la Orden, o en Hogwarts, bajo la protección de Dumbledore! ¡Pero no sabes qué piensa la mayoría del mundo mágico de las criaturas como yo! ¡Los que conocen mi condición apenas me dirigen la palabra! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que he hecho? Hasta la familia de Tonks está molesta por nuestra boda. ¿A qué padres les gustaría que su única hija se casara con un hombre lobo? Y el niño… el niño…

Lupin tironeó unos mechones de cabello con ambas manos; estaba trastornado.

— ¡Los de mi clase no suelen reproducirse! Ese niño será como yo, estoy seguro. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarme si me arriesgué a transmitirle mi condición a un niño inocente, a sabiendas de lo que hacía? ¡Y si, por obra de algún milagro, el niño no es como yo, estará muchísimo mejor sin un padre del que se avergonzará toda la vida!

— ¡Remus!—susurró Ron—. No diga eso. ¿Cómo iba a avergonzarse su hijo de usted?

—No creas, Ron —intervino Harry—. Yo me avergonzaría. —No sabía de dónde le salía la ira, pero lo había obligado a levantarse también. Lupin encajó sus palabras como un bofetón—. Si el nuevo régimen piensa que los hijos de _muggles _son inferiores —continuó—, ¿qué le harán a un semihombre lobo cuyo padre pertenece a la Orden? Mi padre murió intentando protegernos a mi madre y a mí, de modo que ¿usted cree que él aprobaría que abandonara a su propio hijo para emprender una aventura con nosotros?

— ¿Cómo… cómo te atreves?—replicó Lupin—. Esto no lo hago movido por ansias de… de peligro ni de gloria personal. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que…?

—Me parece que lo que quiere es demostrar su coraje —repuso Harry.

— ¡Calla, Harry! —dijo Ron, pero él siguió mirando con desprecio el pálido rostro de Lupin.

—Nunca lo habría dicho de usted —le soltó—. El hombre que me enseñó a combatir a los dementores… ¡convertido en un cobarde!

Lupin sacudió su varita tan deprisa que Harry no tuvo tiempo de sacar la suya. Se oyó un fuerte estallido y el chico, como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo, salió despedido hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared de la cocina. Vio al hombre levantar nuevamente la varita y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto. Este no llegó.

Abrió los ojos para ver a su mejor amiga con la varita levantada conjurando un _protego_, dejándolo a él y a Ron a un lado y ella y Remus en el otro.

Después de unos segundos, bajó la varita y se volvió hacia Remus

— ¿Sirius lo sabe? — fue lo primero que preguntó.

— ¿Crees que estaría aquí si lo supiera? — dijo Remus, hosco.

— No le hable así, no sea tan cobarde como para…— dijo Harry, encontrando nuevamente la valentía que el hechizo le hizo perder momentáneamente.

— ¡Ya cállate Potter!—le chilló Hermione, sorprendiéndolo—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de ese modo a un hombre que no es solo mayor que tú, sino que estuvo para ti cuando muchos te dieron la espalda? ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Sí, Remus está equivocado, pero tienes que medir tus palabras, tú no tienes ni idea todo por lo que él y Sirius han pasado, ¡no los conoces como crees que haces! ¡Y no puedes simplemente aparecerte y empezar a juzgarlo!

Harry nunca la había visto así, tan molesta y alterada, protectora con Remus y Sirius como con nadie más.

— Y tú, Lupin— escupió, volviéndose hacia el hombre lobo— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando saliste huyendo? ¡Pobre Dora! ¡Eso es de cobardes, lunático!

Harry se sorprendió ante el uso del apodo merodeador, eran más cercanos de lo que él suponía.

La muchacha suspiró.

— Mira Remus — dijo en una voz más dulce— tú eres una de las mejores personas que he tenido el placer de conocer, eres dulce, simpático, divertido, bromista, atractivo, valiente, honesto… para resumir, eres un merodeador, tienes que actuar como tal, hacerle honor a tu apodo y asumir esta nueva aventura con emoción, no puedes dejar sola a Dora. Ten fe… merodeador junior no será un hombre lobo, y si lo es, él no sufrirá como lo hiciste tú, te tendrá a ti, tú sabes cómo es, lo puedes ayudar, Sirius y yo somos animagos — otro shock para Harry— y sé preparar la poción matalobos, todo estará bien. Tu hijo estará bien, Dora estará bien. Y tú. Tú estarás bien.

Remus la miró agradecido, una sonrisa adornando su rostro y sin previo aviso, se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de la joven, dándole vueltas en el aire.

— Gracias Honney, eres la mejor— dijo.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba un « ¿Para qué están los amigos?»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban Bill, Harry, Ron y Hermione en la sala del refugio de la orden del fénix, donde habían ido a parar después de que Dobby los rescatara de la mansión Malfoy.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la calle y todos se volvieron hacia allí. Fleur, asustada, salió a toda velocidad de la cocina de la cocina; Bill se puso de pie de un salto, apuntando a la puerta con la varita; Harry, Ron y Hermione, hicieron otro tanto.

— ¿Quién es? — gritó Bill.

— ¡Soy yo, Remus John Lupin!—respondió una voz superando el bramido del viento— ¡Soy un hombre lobo, estoy casado con Nymphadora Tonks, y tú, el guardián de los secretos de El Refugio, me revelaste la dirección y me instaste a venir aquí en caso de emergencia!

— Remus— chilló Hermione, corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Harry y los demás bajaron sus varitas.

Lupin entró al refugio, envuelto en una capa de viaje y con el entrecano cabello muy alborotado. Levantó la vista del suelo y se lanzó a Hermione, envolviéndola en un abrazo, haciéndola girar en el aire mientras reía y, después de un breve chillido, Hermione empezó a reír también.

Después de lo que pareció un minuto, Remus bajó a la muchacha y le sonrió, una sonrisa ancha y franca y anunció:

— ¡Es un niño! ¡Le pusimos Ted, como el padre de Dora!

Hermione se puso a chillar de felicidad mientras envolvía a Remus en un nuevo abrazo que el hombre devolvió feliz.

Fleur gritó un « ¡Felicitaciones!». Y Ron dijo: « ¡Increíble, un bebé!», como si jamás hubiera oído nada parecido.

— Sí, sí, es un niño—repitió Lupin, que parecía aturdido de felicidad.

— Harry—dijo Remus desde los brazos de Hermione—Tonks y yo queríamos pedirte que seas el padrino de Teddy.

— ¿Yo…?—balbuceó el muchacho

— Sí, sí, tú. Dora está de acuerdo; no se nos ocurre a nadie mejor…

— Sí, claro, por supuesto…— dijo Harry, estaba atónito, abrumado y feliz, sobretodo feliz.

— ¿Por qué Harry?—preguntó Ron mientras Bill iba a por vino—Me refiero— añadió al sentir la mirada incrédula de todos— a que creí que elegirías a Sirius.

— Tradición merodeadora— contestaron Remus y Hermione al unísono, sonriéndose mutuamente.

— ¿Tradición merodeadora? — cuestionó Harry.

— Los señores lunático, canuto y cornamenta—recitó Hermione, omitiendo a colagusano— declaran que…

—El primogénito de todo Potter, será ahijado de un Black— continuó Remus, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— El primogénito de todo Black, será ahijado de un Lupin— siguió Hermione, adoptando la que Sirius llamaba, su sonrisa merodeadora.

— Y el primogénito de todo Lupin…— Remus le sonrió a Harry, dejando la frase en el aire.

— De un Potter— completó Harry.

— Así fue instituido y como tradición merodeadora será cumplido— dijeron Remus y Hermione al unísono.

— Y hablando de eso Honney— dijo Remus, mirándola con una sonrisa— No hay tradición para elegir a la madrina, así que, ¿nos harías el honor?

— ¿Yo? ¿En serio? — Remus asintió—. Gracias Lunático— le sonrió abrazándolo con renovada fuerza.

— Gracias a ti, Honney— le susurró él sin romper el abrazo— gracias a ti tengo todo lo que tengo, gracias a ti entendí que amaba a Dora, gracias a ti y a Sirius me animé a pedirle matrimonio, todo es gracias a ti.

— Ay Lunático— le sonrió ella con dulzura, rompiendo suavemente el abrazo— no te pongas cursi, eres un merodeador, ¿qué diría Sirius?

— Probablemente se burlaría, pero tú también eres una merodeadora y tienes los ojos cristalizados— le acusó un divertido Remus ante las mirada enternecidas y extrañadas de los ahí presentes.

— Es que te emocionas tú y me emociono yo— dijo haciendo puchero, logrando sacarle una carcajada a Remus y extrañar a los demás por el infantil comportamiento de la mejor bruja de su edad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Cuidado! — chillaron dos voces a la vez, y en menos de un segundo, Remus estaba siendo empujado lejos del rayo asesino que estuvo a punto de recibir por parte de Antonin Dolohov, a su lado, Sirius lo miraba preocupado mientras Hermione los cubría a ambos, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

— Gracias— dijo mirando a sus dos amigos— me distraje un poco.

— Pues elegiste un mal momento para fantasear con mi sobrina, Lunático— dijo Sirius con su usual tono despreocupado, incorporándose con elegancia y ayudando a Hermione, que peleaba con cuatro mortífagos a la vez, incluyendo a Dolohov.

— Yo no estaba fantaseando con Dora— masculló con molestia pero sin poder evitar un sonrojo, se paró y se colocó al otro lado de Hermione que le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Por Merlín Lunático— se burló Sirius mientras mandaba a un mortífago a volar— si hasta te has sonrojado.

— No me molesten— se quejó como niño chiquito— y concéntrense en conservar sus vidas.

— Lunático tiene razón Canuto, es obvio que no estaba fantaseando con Tonks— intervino Hermione— sólo estaba planeando cómo celebrar el haber ganado la guerra— añadió en una carcajada, obteniendo otra por parte de Sirius y un sonrojo de Remus.

— No hables antes de tiempo sangre sucia, no han ganado ni ganarán esta guerra— siseó uno de los magos que peleaba con Hermione, Walden Macnair.

— ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Macnair? — le gruñó Hermione.

— Avada…— conjuró Macnair.

— Expulso— lo cortó Hermione con un fluido movimiento de varita, haciendo que el mortífago volara por los aires y cayera inconsciente.

— Buena esa Honney— dijo Sirius.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?, es talento natural— respondió sonriendo arrogantemente.

— Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Canuto, Honney— se rió Remus ante la mirada indignada de los dos mencionados.

— Cállate Lunático— se quejaron Sirius y Hermione al unísono, venciendo a los dos mortífagos restantes.

Crabbe padre se acercó a la castaña, mandándole un rayo aturdidor que fue parado por el ojigris.

— Él es mío— le susurró a la bruja, quien se limitó a asentir.

Hermione le lanzó un aturdidor a uno de los dos mortífagos que peleaban con Fred Weasley, quien le mandó una sonrisa agradecida que ella correspondió.

— Honney— la regañó Sirius, esquivando un aturdidor— no es momento para coqueteo con el pelirrojo; ¡concéntrate!

— Canuto tiene razón— dijo Remus— no te distraigas por con el Weasley ese.

— ¿Ahora es el Weasley ese? — refutó Hermione con voz burlona, mandando a volar a Avery— por favor chicos, hace unos días adoraban a los gemelos por ser la nueva pesadilla de Minnie.

— Hace unos días no coqueteaban con nuestra protegida merodeadora— gruñeron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

— Están locos, pero no se preocupen, que su protegida merodeadora considera que Fred es un gran amigo— se rió Hermione obteniendo una sonrisa de ambos hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡No! No Dora, por favor no, despierta amor, por favor, no me puedes dejar— sollozaba Remus ante el cuerpo inerte de su esposa.

Sirius veía a su amigo con desesperación, no sabía qué tenía que hacer; cuando alguno estaba mal, eran James o Remus los que consolaba, ¡no él!

Buscó a Hermione con desesperación, ella sabría qué hacer, estaba seguro.

Paseó su vista por todo el destruido Gran Comedor y lo que vio le partió el corazón; allí estaba ella, su valiente y risueña Hermione, su protegida, la única merodeadora, la mejor bruja de su generación y la amiga más fiel y valiente que él haya tenido, allí estaba su Honney llorando silenciosamente ante el inerte cuerpo de su mejor amigo pelirrojo, siendo abrazada por Harry, quien también soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Sirius volvió la mirada hacia Remus y sólo atinó a abrazarlo, diciéndole que él estaba allí, que siempre estaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dolor era demasiado, sentía a Harry rodeándola, tratando de consolarla y consolarse él pero no podía corresponder, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba allí, en el suelo, inerte. Ron. ¡No! ¿Por qué?

No era consciente de nada, solo de un nudo en su garganta que no la dejaba respirar. Su mente viajaba a aquellos días en Hogwarts, regañándolo por hablar con comida en la boca, ayudándolo con sus deberes, retándolo por su irresponsabilidad, riñéndolo por sus comentarios fuera de lugar, ayudándolo a superar sus miedos…

Los sollozos de Ginny y la señora Weasley la sacaron de su ensoñación y cayó en cuenta que ella también estaba llorando, miró a los Weasley y se sintió una extraña, una intrusa en su dolor; se libró de Harry, dejando que Ginny ocupara su lugar y se dio la vuelta, buscando a Remus o a Sirius.

Jadeó al ver a ambos hombres abrazados a los pies de Dora, su mejor amiga y confidente, su casi hermana, la madre de su ahijado.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos, ¡era todo tan injusto! Tonks no merecía morir, ella merecía ver crecer a su hijo, disfrutar a Remus y retarla a ella, Hermione por malcriar a Teddy… pero ya no podría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos pequeños brazos los envolvieron a ambos, sobresaltándolos, Hermione los abrazaba fuertemente y ninguno dudo antes de devolverle el abrazo.

— Ellos están bien chicos— les dijo Sirius— están en un lugar mejor, juntos, digo… no me refiero a juntos de juntos, sino juntos en ese lugar mejor, ustedes saben… juntos… con Dumby, ojoloco, James y Lily— tartamudeó el ojigris, buscando darle algo de consuelo a sus dos mejores amigos.

— Ya cállate Canuto— le sonrió la castaña— sabemos a qué te refieres.

— Sabemos que están mejor— continuó Remus— y sabemos que podemos contar contigo.

— Pero ahora solo queremos un abrazo—le pidió Hermione, con la voz rompiéndosele, siendo rápidamente abrazada por los dos merodeadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

NOTAS DE AUTOR!

Hola! Bueno, esta idea ha estado dando vuelta a mi cabeza por meses y por fin me animé a escribirlo :D

En serio espero que les guste.

Si quieren, y en serio lo agradecería, déjenme un coment, me anima a seguir con la historia

Hasta luego!


	2. Me casaré contigo, Lunático

El sonido del despertador la sacó de los brazos de Morfeo, refunfuñando, Hermione sacó el rostro de la almohada y vio la hora.

Seis de la mañana.

Un sábado.

¡Por Merlín!

Se levantó con pesadez y caminó hacia la ducha arrastrando los pies… todo sea por Teddy.

Salió de allí quince minutos después y mientras sacaba algo de ropa muggle de su armario no pudo evitar pensar en la razón por la que el ministerio requería la presencia de su amigo.

Su mente formulaba muchísimas hipótesis mientras recordaba aquella conversación con Percy Weasley, parecía tan lejana ahora, pero no pudo evitar una mueca ante la idea de que hayan aprobado aquella tonta ley, ¿quitarle el derecho a Remus a criar a su hijo por el simple hecho de ser un hombre lobo? ¡Qué estupidez!

Negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de peinar su ahora más dócil cabello.

Soltó un suspiro y desapareció

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡_Madina_! — gritó Teddy apenas vio a la castaña aparecer por la puerta principal de la casa de Remus.

— Pequeño— le sonrió la castaña cargando dulcemente al niño de ya cuatro años de edad.

—Hola, Honney— saludó Remus, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Hola lunático— dijo ella sonriendo.

— Gracias por venir, no sé para qué quiere hablar el ministro conmigo— hizo una mueca Remus— como sea, no tardo demasiado y tú— añadió mirando al niño— compórtate— ordenó mientras lo despeinaba cariñosamente.

— Pero si yo soy un ángel— dijo el pequeño, poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Remus negó con la cabeza, divertido, y después de una sonrisa hacia la castaña, abandonó el lugar.

Hermione suspiró inconscientemente para luego dirigirse, con el niño aún en brazos hacia la cocina.

Conocía aquella casa como la suya propia, así que caminó casi sin ver por entre la bien organizada sala, sorteando los elegantes muebles y los modernos aparatos muggles, saltó con destreza la tabla en falso que había en el suelo y en la cual Teddy ocultaba su chocolate del apetito de su padre; pasó por el comedor, que casi nunca se usaba y que estaba cubierto de una capa de polvo y llegó a la cocina, grande y reluciente.

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar enano? — preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba al pequeño castaño encima de la mesa de trabajo de la cocina.

— Jugo y huevo frito con tocino— canturreó Teddy, haciendo reír a la bruja.

La joven de ya 21 años de edad volteó hacia el refrigerador y sacó los huevos y el tocino, se acercó a los estantes y cogió una sartén con el mismo pensamiento que tenía cada vez que le tocaba cocinar para Teddy _debo pedirle a la señora Weasley que me enseñe a cocinar con magia_.

— Aquí tienes multicolor— dijo Hermione, depositando una bandeja con el desayuno ya preparado frente a Teddy, que ya se había sentado en una silla y cuyo cabello había cambiado a un llamativo azul eléctrico.

Hermione negó divertida, Teddy adoraba cambiar su color de cabello, aunque la mayoría de veces lo tenía castaño, como su padre.

No pudo evitar una mueca al recordar cada odisea que les había hecho pasar a Harry y a ella con sus transformaciones, que no se limitaban a color de cabello.

— _Glacias madina_— sonrió el pequeño, bajando de la silla de un salto.

— Bueno, según tu padre, no tardaba, pero ambos sabemos que puede demorarse horas… así que ¿Qué hacemos?

— Llama a _Hadly_ para jugar en el parque, como el sábado pasado, ¿sí? — pidió el niño, parpadeando dulcemente.

Hermione rodó los ojos, acostumbrada a concederle todo lo que quisiera a aquel pequeño demonio. El niño sabía el poder que tenían sus pucheros y miradas tiernas sobre su madrina, y sabía cómo utilizarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡_Hadly_! — chilló el chiquillo, extasiado cuando el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas apareció en la puerta de la casa Lupin.

— Hola pequeño— le sonrió el mago, despeinándolo dulcemente mientras le sonreía a su mejor amiga.

— Hola Harry— saludó la castaña sonriendo.

— Hola Mione— correspondió Harry— ¿Dónde está Remus? — preguntó

— Tuvo que ir al ministerio, recibió una carta de Stevenson.

— ¿Qué quiere el inútil… digo, el ministro con Remus? — murmuró Harry

La joven se encogió de hombros, tratando de no pensar en sus múltiples teorías, y en una en especial.

Unos jaloncitos de muñeca la distrajeron de su conversación con Harry; Teddy estaba tratando, sin mucho éxito, jalarla hacia la puerta.

Harry rio ante las expresiones del niño por el esfuerzo que representaba para un niño de cuatro niño jalar a una persona de 21, por más delgada que Hermione esté.

— Andando campeón— sonrió el pelinegro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Cálmese Remus— pidió Minerva McGonagall, algo desesperada.

— No me pida que me calme— rugió el mago— no pueden hacerme esto, es mi hijo, mío, no me lo pueden quitar— gritaba.

Remus llevaba horas en la misma situación, gritando y lanzando los objetos que descansaban en el escritorio de la ahora directora de Hogwarts.

Sabía que no era una actitud correcta, pero la ira y la frustración lo embargaban y no sabía qué hacer.

La profesora McGonagall fue la primera en llegar a su mente después de recibir aquella horrible noticia del ministro. Él había estaba seguro que su ex profesora podía ayudarlo, pero se había equivocado, ya que, como le había explicado, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

— Remus— gritó la bruja, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido general.

El hombre la miró, desesperado, bajó lentamente la copa de plata que había estado a punto de arrojar y se sentó.

— Bien— dijo McGonagall— como le estaba diciendo antes que usted empezara a romper todo, esta es una ley ya aprobada y por lo tanto, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para influir en la decisión del ministro.

— ¿Segura? — insistió Remus, con una mueca de sufrimiento.

— Remus— lo silenció la mujer— la ley en cuestión, también es muy específica en cuanto a lo siguiente: si el "espécimen"— hizo comillas y una mueca de disgusto en esa palabra— en cuestión contrae votos en los diez días siguientes a ser informado de la ley, lo dejarán quedarse con el menor.

— O sea— dijo Remus pausadamente.

— Tienes diez días para casarte si no quieres que te quiten a Teddy— admitió la bruja con un gesto de tristeza.

— Diez días— susurró el hombre lobo, cabizbajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Nos vemos pronto Teddy, tengo que ir a trabajar, hazle caso a tu madrina—pidió Harry.

Habían estado toda la mañana en el parque, jugando a todo lo que se le ocurría al niño: jugar a la pelota, estilo muggle; hacer carreras saltando como sapos e imitar a las gallinas mientras caminabas en círculos, eran algunas pruebas de la gran imaginación que Ted Lupin poseía.

Ahora, horas después, Harry se despedía del peliazul mientras Hermione le preparaba algo para comer.

— No entiendo por qué me dices esto _padino_— protestó Teddy— si yo soy un ángel.

Su padrino soltó una carcajada mientras negaba divertido, para luego salir de la sala.

— Teddy— se oyó el grito de Hermione— ya está listo el almuerzo.

— Voy madina— canturreó el niño en respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Papi— gritó Teddy, lanzándose a abrazar a Remus apenas este piso la casa, con expresión cansada.

— Mi pequeño susurró el hombre, abrazando muy fuerte a su hijo, con el dolor de la incertidumbre.

Hermione salió de la cocina, atraída por el cálido recibimiento del niño y sonrió ante la escena que se pintaba frente a ella.

El hombre depositó a Teddy en el suelo y le sonrió a ella.

La castaña se tensó al ver la expresión que tenía Remus, aunque tratara de ocultarlo tras esa falsa sonrisa, su amigo no estaba bien, y ella lo sabía.

— Oye Teddy— dijo Hermione— ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos a tu padre y a mí un momento?

El niño miró con curiosidad a su madrina, pero negó con la cabeza y corrió escaleras arriba.

Hermione miró al merodeador, que se había sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza gacha y un gesto de cansancio y frustración.

El corazón de la bruja se encogió, no le gustaba ver así a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Hermione tomó asiento al lado de Remus y lo abrazó, intentando, con sus delicados brazos, envolver al hombre en un abrazo protector.

El castaño se dejó envolver, soltó un leve sollozo y Hermione lo abrazó más contra sí, queriendo decirle que allí estaba ella, que no se iba a ir.

Pasaron unos quince minutos para que Remus dejara de sollozar, Hermione se separó un poco de él, tomando sus manos dulcemente y mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres contarme? — susurró.

— Me lo quieren quitar Honney— murmuró él, con el tono de voz más triste que Hermione la hubiera escuchado jamás.

El estómago de Hermione se retorció… así que eso era… habían aprobado esa estúpida ley.

— ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? —preguntó Hermione, con voz apremiante.

— Oh, claro que sí— dijo Remus amargamente— y es tan fácil de lograr como enfrentarse a un dragón sin varita.

— Remus— regañó Hermione— dime, tal vez pueda ayudar.

— Casarme— soltó el hombre— tengo que casarme.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre ellos, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — murmuró Hermione después de unos minutos, sin verlo a los ojos.

— Disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que me queda con mi hijo— respondió el hombre, Hermione hizo una mueca— vamos Honney, no pongas esa cara, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

— Sí que lo hay— murmuró Hermione, cortando el discurso que Remus había empezado a soltar con la intención de hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿Cómo dices? — preguntó Remus, incrédulo.

—Me casaré contigo— determinó Hermione, su voz era firme, pero su expresión ausente.

— Tú— balbuceó el mago— tú estás loca… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — soltó en un tono de sorpresa, era notorio que no esperaba que su amiga tomara esa decisión.

— Acepto— dijo Hermione, volteándolo a ver, contestando a la pregunta que Remus, sin querer, había formulado— Me casaré contigo Lunático.

-.-.-.-.-.

¡NOTAS DE AUTOR!

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo con nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por los comentarios que recibí, me animaron muchísimo a esforzarme más, y el resultado fue este capítulo que en serio espero les guste.

Si gustan- por favor- déjenme un coment con su opinión sobre el capítulo. Si les gusto. Si lo odiaron. Si debería cambiar algo. Si hubo algún error con la coherencia, la cohesión, la ortografía o la gramático.

Nos leemos pronto.

¡Adiós!


	3. Te vas a casar conmigo, te guste o no

El silencio que le siguió a esa afirmación fue largo y confuso; no era un silencio cómodo, de esos que no se siente la necesidad de llenar, de esos que se dan cuando se está en paz y calma, no, no era de ese tipo de silencio. Pero tampoco uno incómodo, uno tenso o escalofriante. Era simplemente silencio, uno producido por la incapacidad que Remus estaba teniendo para formar una oración coherente.

Hermione miraba al hombre en frente suyo con resignación, conocía al castaño lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuál sería su reacción, se lo podía imaginar diciendo las tan gastadas frases que tantas veces le había dicho a Dora: "No es justo para ti" "Soy muy viejo, muy pobre, muy peligroso" "Esto es incluso inmoral" "¡Qué dirían tus padres!"

Hermione se congeló ante el último pensamiento, sus padres, ¿la apoyarían?, se imaginó el rostro enfurecido de su padre y el de decepción de su madre y por primera vez desde que había contemplado la opción de casarse con Remus, se preguntó si en realidad era lo correcto.

Suspiró confusa y dejó caer su mirada en la alfombra, sobre la cual Teddy había estado pintando antes que llegara Remus, observó los colores desparramados alrededor de un único pedazo de pergamino y sonrió al ver los trazos irregulares que el pequeño había hecho. Y prestando atención a las formas y colores se dio cuenta que era ella, Teddy se había dibujado a sí mismo de la mano de Hermione, de la mano de su madrina.

La vista de la bruja viajó por el dibujo: sobre un verde pasto y un cielo de un celeste demasiado puro para poder ser Londres, estaba Hermione, trazada con colores puestos unos sobre otros, como si el pequeño hubiera estado probando todos y decidiendo cual era el mejor; y cogido de una de sus manos, pequeño y sonriente, estaba Teddy, el niño se había dibujado a sí mismo lo más parecido a su padre que pudo, cabellos castaños y brillantes, tez pálida y ojos mieles.

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto y la confusión se evaporó, Teddy era su ahijado y ella haría lo imposible por mantenerlo al lado de aquellos que eran su familia. Miró el dibujo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, deleitándose con los colores y formas.

— No— negó Remus, recuperándose del shock y sacando a la castaña de sus cavilaciones—. No, no y no. No permitiré que arruines tu vida así.

— No seas tan melodramático Lunático— lo cortó la bruja, rodando los ojos, el mago había actuado según lo esperado—. Dime, ¿tienes acaso otra opción?— preguntó enarcando una ceja.

— Ese no es el punto— explotó Remus, poniéndose de pie— no voy a malograr tu vida como lo hice con Dora, no voy a permitir que tú ¡Auch!— se quejó

— Escúchame muy bien Lupin— siseó la castaña, mientras intentaba mantener su rostro serio y no reírse del rostro ofendido que Remus había puesto desde que ella le había dado un zape—. Para de menospreciarte y deja tu maldita baja autoestima a un lado, ¡esto no es sobre ti! Es sobre Teddy, tu hijo, mi ahijado, y no voy a dejar que nos lo quiten.

— Pero Mione— quiso objetar Remus— esto no es justo para ti, yo soy demasiado…

— Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir— interrumpió la bruja, con un ademán de su mano, restándole importancia— demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso— dijo imitando el timbre de voz de Remus— pero por favor— sus manos se movieron con exasperación— de acuerdo, me llevas algunos años, pero no estás viejo, te ves y eres mucho mejor que la mayoría de chicos de mi edad; creo, que lo de demasiado pobre, ya quedó en el pasado— movió los brazos señalando la gran casa Lupin— y, demasiado peligroso, sé preparar la poción matalobos con los ojos cerrados, y soy una animaga, Lunático… que no se te olvide— espetó Hermione.

— Mione, es que, esto es muy considerado de tu parte— dijo Remus— pero sencillamente no puedo aceptar, no es justo para ti.

— ¡Por Merlín, Remus!— gritó Hermione, perdiendo los estribos— lo que no es justo es que Ted vaya a parar a un orfanato por tu excesiva consideración hacia mí— la voz se le rompió y ahogó un sollozo— es mi ahijado— susurró mirando el dibujo del niño— es mi multicolor, mi Teddy, déjame ayudarte a que se quede con nosotros— pidió sin levantar los ojos de la alfombra.

Remus le levantó el rostro gentilmente y con su pulgar, le limpió suavemente las pocas lágrimas que había sido incapaz de contener.

— Gracias Honney— susurró, con la voz quebrada y los ojos cristalizados— gracias— repitió, estrechándola en sus brazos.

La castaña se dejó envolver, escondiéndose en el pecho del hombre que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos y con el que estaba a punto de casarse. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, Remus lo había aceptado sin tantos problemas como Hermione pensó que habría. Sonrió contenta, Teddy lo valía, además quería demasiado a Remus como para verlo sufrir por su hijo.

La bruja rompió suavemente el abrazo y le sonrió cálidamente a Remus.

— De nada— susurró— me alegra que hayas entrado en razón— dijo con ligereza, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón— te vas a casar conmigo, te guste o no— afirmó.

— Esa es una encantadora forma de comprometerse… por no mencionar romántica— dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Parado frente a la chimenea, con algo de hollín en la ropa, estaba Sirius Black y aunque el tono empleado para el comentario había sido burlón, su rostro denotaba confusión.

— ¡Canuto!—chilló Hermione, saltando hacia el animago y colgándose de su cuello— volviste, volviste— canturreó feliz.

— Wow, bonito recibimiento— le sonrió el ojigris, devolviéndole el abrazo a la bruja— pero no creo que a tu futuro esposo le guste tanto como a mí.

— Hola Canuto— saludó Remus, mientras Hermione soltaba a Sirius.

— Lunático— dijo Sirius, sonriéndole al hombre lobo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu luna de miel?— preguntó Hermione, volviéndose a sentar— ¿Dónde está Luna? ¿Está bien? Dime que está bien, y más te vale no haber hecho algo lo suficientemente idiota para ocasionar que Luna se enojara contigo— la bruja hablaba y hablaba sin parar ante la mirada burlona de los dos hombres delante de ella.

— Luna— la interrumpió Sirius— está bien, fue a visitar a su padre y yo me pasé aquí, el plan era pasar por Remus y luego ir a verte y convencerte de ir a algún sitio; pero al parecer, Remus ya te convenció de algo diferente, pero ¿por qué la prisa?

— Ah sí, este, yo, sobre eso— balbuceó Remus, muy sonrojado.

— ¿No escuchaste toda la conversación? — dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo al castaño y sus balbuceos— creo que el por qué ya fue establecido—dijo con total calma.

— De hecho, llegué justo a tiempo para oírte decirle a Lunático que se casaría contigo le guste o no— explicó el animago— muy romántico de tu parte Honney— añadió con burla.

— Gracias— le sonrió Hermione— pero creo que no le llega ni a los talones a cuando tú le propusiste matrimonio a Luna, ¿recuerdas Canuto? — añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Remus soltó una carcajada y Sirius se sonrojo al instante.

— Hemos creado un monstruo Canuto— soltó Remus entre risas— mira que tener el poder para hacerte sonrojar.

— Monstruo no, Lunático— negó Sirius— merodeadora— pronunció, haciendo énfasis en la palabra—. Pero en serio, no entiendo por qué el apuro en casarse, la verdad ni siquiera entiendo que se vayan a casar, cuando me fui, hace tan solo cuatro semanas, eran amigos, y ahora se van a casar, no entiendo por qué…— Sirius se interrumpió a sí mismo y pasó la mirada de Hermione a Remus y de Remus a Hermione, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su rostro empalideciendo cada vez más.

— ¿Canuto? — murmuró Hermione, mirando confundida al animago— ¿Estás bien?

— Estás embarazada— murmuró, dejando su vista en el vientre de Hermione.

— ¿Qué? — soltó Hermione, sorprendida.

— Estás embarazada— gritó, apuntándola con el dedo índice— tú, tú estás embarazada— murmuró para luego sonreír feliz— ¡Embarazada!— gritó con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por todo su rostro— yo seré el padrino, ¿verdad?, digo, Harry ya es el padrino de Teddy, yo quiero ser el padrino— pidió mirando encantadoramente a Remus.

—Canuto— dijo Hermione, muy lentamente— yo no estoy embarazada.

— ¿Cómo?— dijo Sirius, extrañado— entonces… pero… no entiendo— anunció, tirándose en el sillón frente al que Hermione estaba sentada.

— Qué novedad— soltó Remus, sarcástico, sentándose junto a Hermione.

— No molestes Lunático— se quejó Sirius, cual niño pequeño haciendo berrinche y Hermione no pudo contener la sonrisa, Sirius jamás maduraría.

La bruja dejó pasear su mirada por la sala de Remus mientras este se sumergía en un no tan grato relato del porqué del repentino compromiso.

Conocía el lugar tan bien que hubiera podido dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados, las paredes pintadas de color marfil que hacía resaltar el único e imponente estante caoba en el cual descansaba un televisor muggle (idea de Hermione), un DVD (idea de Hermione) y muchísimos otros cachivaches muggles (también ideas de Hermione) con los que Teddy se entretenía de vez en cuando.

Los muebles grandes, confortables y de un hermoso color chocolate, formaban una amplia media luna alrededor de una elegante mesa de centro.

La distancia entre los sillones y la mesita era considerable y estaba cubierta por una alfombra color perla donde el dibujo de Teddy descansaba.

— Maldito Stevenson— el grito de Sirius la sacó de su ensoñación.

Volteó a ver a su amigo, que se había parado del sillón en el que había estado sentado y que ahora se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a ellos, impidiéndole a Hermione la vista completa del estante caoba.

— ¿Entiendes ahora, Canuto? — dijo el hombre junto a ella, sin inmutarse por el alboroto que el pelinegro estaba armando.

Sirius asintió, aún molesto.

— Pero hay algo que no entiendo— dijo Sirius en un suspiró de resignación, volviéndose a sentar.

— ¿Solo una cosa? — murmuró Remus, burlón.

— ¿Por qué vas a elegir a Honney?— pregunto ignorando el comentario del castaño—. Me refiero— añadió al sentir la mirada interrogante de ambos castaños— a que hay muchas mujeres que morirían por casarte contigo Lunático… con lo de la guerra, lo de la orden del fénix, la orden de Merlín que recibiste, el que seas auror y que seas un merodeador… eres bastante solicitado Lupin— añadió sonriendo pícaramente.

— De hecho consideré sugerirte que te cases con alguna de tus fans— respondió Hermione en lugar de Remus— pero no conoces bien a ninguna y no voy a dejar que Teddy conviva con una extraña.

— Tiene sentido— murmuraron los hombre al unísono.

— Por otro lado— continuó— solo tienes diez días, es decir que no hay tiempo para citas o para que Teddy las conozca… por lo tanto, pensé en mí.

— Tiene sentido para mí— dijo Sirius sonriente— ¿y cuándo avisarán al ministerio el compromiso?

— Mañana, supongo— respondió Remus con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Perfecto— dijo Sirius, poniéndose nuevamente de pie— andando— resolvió, caminando hacia la puerta— ahora tenemos doble motivo de celebración.

Remus sonrió divertido, negando con la cabeza, pero se puso de pie al instante.

— Teddy sigue arriba— anunció Hermione, poniéndose lentamente de pie— no lo podemos dejar aquí solo.

— Todo tiene solución, pequeña Honney— respondió Sirius, sin perder la sonrisa— Teddy— gritó cantarinamente.

— Tío Canuto— chilló el pequeño, apareciendo entre las escalera— volviste— sonrió lanzándose a abrazarlo.

— Así es merodeador junior— le sonrió el hombre— la persona más genial que conoces ya volvió… porque lo soy, ¿no es así Teddy? — preguntó serio.

El niño asintió tan serio como el animago.

— Gracias por lo que nos toca— susurraron Remus y Hermione en perfecta sincronía.

— Ignora a los no geniales y respóndeme una cosa… ¿Quieres saludar a tu padrino?

El niño sonrió entusiasmado y asintió sin vacilar.

— Pobre Harry— murmuró Hermione, pero sonreía con anticipación.

— No se diga más— dijo el pelinegro— a malograrle la noche a mi ahijado se ha dicho— anunció saliendo de la casa Lupin, con Teddy aún cargado y seguido de Remus y Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**

**Bueno, traté de hacerlo más largo porque me dijeron en un comentario que el anterior estaba un poco corto y la verdad tenían razón, así que traté de extender este un poco **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los favoritos, todos los que siguen la historia, y sobre, mil gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante con este proyecto.**

**Bueno, los veo en los comentarios, díganme qué opinan :) y también si tuve algún error o hay algo que debería corregir o en lo que pueda mejorar.**

**Los leo después. Cuídense.**


End file.
